1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to a wireless charging and communication board and a wireless charging and communication device.
2. Background
As one of radio frequency tag identification (RFID) technologies, near field communication (NFC) is a smart card type contactless communication technology using a frequency band of 13.56 MHz. As a wireless charging technology, wireless power conversion (WPC) is a contactless charging technology for charging a battery using magnetic coupling at a short range without electrical contact.
NFC is a next-generation near field communication technology which receives attention because NFC enables wireless communication between electrical devices at a short range with low power and has relatively excellent security due to the short communication range and a low price. Furthermore, it is advantageous in that NFC has a bidirectional property and a large storage memory space compared to a smart card, and the range of applicable services is wide. Also, it is advantageous in that WPC can be applied to various fields regarding battery charging because WPC enables battery charging via magnetic coupling without electrical contact.
An antenna used in the NFC or WPC system includes a coil having a fixed area and receives necessary energy for the operation of a microchip from a reader. A magnetic field is formed by alternating current power energy generated from a primary coil so that electrical currents passing through the coil of the antenna can be abandoned, and a voltage is generated by an inductance of the antenna. The voltage is used as power for data transmission or is used in charging a battery.
As a smart terminal has widely come into wide use, the need of a device capable of providing both the NFC and WPC has been increased. Thus, the development of a device having high charging efficiency and a sufficient long recognition distance upon data communication has been required.